


Hate? Love? Both?

by Darkytrial



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Glimpse of Levi x Petra, I don't like that last one :/, Jealousy, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Slow Build, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, erejean at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkytrial/pseuds/Darkytrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit : Discontinued (not into the dynamics and not really into ereri anymore tbh) </p><p>Eren goes into a new kind of school that only has to do with sports and medicine with all his friends from high-school. Eren loves Martial Arts but is it going to be ruined by his new coach, a despicable midget that triggers nothing but hate in Eren, well at first... some unexpected feelings arise and games follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is my first fanfic, i'm open to advice because i'm still not very experimented at this, but don't get mad if I make mistakes ^^'  
> So as the title says this is going to be about Ereri but there are a lot of things happening in between so .... if you want to get to the yaoi (and surely lemon) bear with me ^^'  
> Hope you enjoy and sorry if the introduction is a bit boring :/  
> I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin)

Eren x Levi

Introduction (Chapter 1)

Yet another year started for the teachers and the coaches. The training committee was ready to welcome all the newcomers and so was the medical department. The new recruits were wandering around, mesmerized as well as shocked and anxious, well for some, others were confident and ready to play the game.

A group, where friends greeted each other happily, stood in the middle of the room. A long summer of apprehension, waiting to know if they had been accepted, had gone by and everybody was glad to know they has all made it. Little screams of happiness could be heard from this united group with two members still missing.

But even then, these moments were not only of joy, they were all haunted by a little apprehension that came with the unknown. And Armin was not just a little anxious, he was shaking with stress! He was scared to have his first class, not confident that he'd be able to manage, and he'd be alone, everyone else having chosen the sports course.

Eren knew Armin was having a hard time, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on Armin, you know it’ll be fine. You're our little genius!" He claimed with a huge smile plastered on his face "No need to be stressed out, everything'll go perfectly. And we can always meet up during our free time." This little talk led other members to come closer to end up surrounding Armin.

When Reiner got close enough to the shaking blonde he gave him an unexpected pat on the back, destabilizing him. Armin let out an indignant cry, reprimanding Reiner for lack of strength control. Everyone laughed at the scene: the little indignant blonde was telling off the bigger, and buffer one who looked a bit sheepish at having destabilized his friend. It truly was a sight for sore eyes.  

Then, Jean and Marco finally arrived, welcomed by everyone... well almost, Eren settled on glaring at Jean with scorn, not being able to stand his ugly mug, it meant too much hate and bitter memories. But he didn't hold back from greeting the angelic freckled boy and passing in front of Jean, nose high in the air, ignoring him splendidly... a front to keep until he'd get his opening.

When it finally came, after some little reminiscing and laughing with the the duo (just Marco on Eren's side), the brunet let out an annoyed laugh and started complaining: “How nice! And here I thought you weren’t coming. You're too talentless to get a decent grade in any of the classes here but I bet you made it thanks to your darling's help, he must have gave you some tricks to make it, no?" He sighed dramatically "Aren’t you tired of being bossed around Marco?”  Eren couldn't help being an asshole to this guy, it was stronger than him but all his friends looked at him in shock, he'd gone too far by involving Marco while Jean seethed silently.

The horseface looked at him, defiant “Might I remind you that _I'm_ the one with the innate talent you incapable fuck and I'm surprised to see you here because you suck balls!“ Jean let his temper flare on his last words, he'd never gotten along with Eren, they only had to be around each other because of their fucking friends. Why did they have to get along so well with Eren?

The teal-eyed teen smiled playfully, clearly enjoying the little spout “Sorry to tell you- actually not sorry- that I'm not gay darling." He put fake sweetness in his voice while batting his eyelids, making Jean cringe "I don't enjoy doing such things but you know, it's okay that you took pleasure in sucking Marco off allll summerrrr." The brunet dragged out, letting a bit of sensuality sneak in his words to throw pony off "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." Eren winked, stereotyped gay voice tinting his last voice with a little hand movement to seem overly feminine.

He was laughing his ass off internally, the look on Jean's face was absolutely priceless, he was completely stunned and disturbed at Eren acting like that and also indignant at what had just been said. 

But he also couldn't help looking downwards for a second, a light blush covering his cheeks because he didn't want Marco, someone else had popped in his mind and as cheesy as it sounded, to him, that person was the most beautiful on earth to his eyes.

Eren gave Jean a challenging smile and they exchanged a glare full of hatred when the latter came back from fantasy land. The confrontation was so heated that the electricity in the air was palpable, everyone was ready to hold them back if a fight broke out.

Marco just let out a sigh of exasperation at their antics, the blush from all that'd been said still burning his ears. It had been so embarrassing but he still coughed to get the attention of the two pretentious asses instead of running off to hide in shame somewhere in a secluded place. “Guys, please stop this, it’s been a while since we last were all together and it’s only the first day. Just hold back for a day, don't fight during the first minutes of seeing each other." He turned to focus his gaze on the brunet "And Eren… I would never touch Jean… that’s just preposterous.” He blushed again, too innocent and pure for his own good.  

Connie, a little but hyperactive guy with a buzzcut looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow and sighed “Here we go again with the big words… “  He then whispered to himself, lost “I don’t get it…”

Eren looked at Marco with excitement “Hoho! Now Marco’s getting all shy on us!!" He shouted enthusiastically "Come on, you gotta tell us what happened!” The brunet demanded greedily, light sparkling in his eyes with a cheeky smile threatening to take over his features.

Those words made Jean even more on edge, especially when it was Eren saying them, the guy didn't know any limits to prying and he didn't want Marco to be uncomfortable with something that never happened. This was between him and the suicidal bastard and he couldn't help but scream “Leave him alone!” making everyone turn around to look at them.

Reiner rolled his eyes “That’s just great, we are now officially hosting a show…”

"Ohhhh someone's getting protective." This time Eren didn't keep the grin from spreading on his lips, this was just so much fun, messing around with him and getting back for all those times.

 Jean couldn't stand this anymore, he was too irritating and he knew nothing of his love life! “Shut up!” He ordered, anger unconfined.  

“Come and make me!” a playful and defiant smile still settled on his face, light shining in his eyes. 

Jean threw his arm out to hit Eren, but he swiftly dodged just by moving his head to the side and caught the hit aimed at his face. The brunet gave a look of fake pity to the horse face “Well that sucks, you’re too slow to even be dreaming about hitting me”. 

Mikasa shot an intense glare towards the two idiots, fed up, and moved: she put herself between them, facing her brother whose eyes had widened at her unexpected appearance... but again it wasn't that weird, she always did that so he should have been used to it “Mikasa? What are you doing?" He asked, although knowing the answer already "Leave me alone.” He ordered harshly. 

“Just cut it out it’s annoying me…” Mikasa announced, an irritated look on her features as if she'd been getting a headache from her brother's quarreling.

And for once Jean didn't talk back (neither did Eren) Well the two-toned haired boy actually couldn't, nobody even knew if he'd heard what the raven  had said. He'd been too busy looking at her back, the silky black hair and the porcelain skin, it made him breathless but didn't keep him from whispering her name in a fashion that could be called tender.

Mikasa turned around, ticked off by the obsessed looser, and glared at him. She then took Eren's hand to walk away from the scene while staying within the group and Jean can't help but have this withering feeling at their interlocked hands, it triggered so much loathing in him but he still couldn't keep from admiring the one he liked.

Eren looked back, making eye contact with pony boy “Whatever, and Jean close your mouth. You look retarded.” he kept his tone of voice bored, but in his defense Mikasa had just taken away his fun so he had every right to be a little grouchy!

Jean didn't talk back, he kept thinking, off in a daze, no longer part of this world and the whole group just wanted to sigh at his uselessness and Eren actually did. Though he quickly followed by directing his attention elsewhere, there was no need to dwell on that idiot and today was an exciting event! It's their debut in this new, wonderful school: “When are they going to make all the boring announcements? I can’t wait to start!”

 Armin let out a whimper, not as impatient as his best friend “There is no need be in such a hurry, just wait, you’ll get there anyways but … I’m not sure I’ll find my classes…” the blonde worried unreasonably. 

Marco reassured him: “Don’t worry, I'm coming with you.” Armin wasn’t expecting this and he gave Marco a questioning look.

“What? I thought you were going to go in the sports department.” 

Marco scratched his cheek sheepishly, smiling “Well in the end I decided that I shouldn't, with Jean's help. He convinced me that I'd be better suited for medicine, he says I'm not aggressive enough and that I'd probably end up crushed because of some misplaced kindness." 

Armin smiled in understanding and everyone nodded: Connie let out a "yep" of agreement and Reiner started laughing: "So you finally came to your senses! That's great now we won't have to be on the look out for dicks trying to exploit you" The buff blonde joked lightly.

Marco scowled a little, somewhat offend but still, seeing everyone laughing brought a smile to his face, a smile full of compassion and friendship. In the back of the group the two that hadn't said anything since the beginning started shuffling.

Ymir looked at Christa, her eyes asking her a simple but silent question and the small girl nodded. The freckled girl smiled warmly and cleared her throat to get the whole group's undivided attention. "Guys it's not only going to be you two in medicine, there'll also be my cute little darling" She announced proudly, teary eyed, her baby had grown so much. She also wore a worried look making everyone doubt her sincerity given Ymir's usual personality, but considering it was about Christa anything could happen, even Ymir getting soft. "It was so hard, I mean it meant her being far from me but it was the best for her so I managed to convince Christa that it was the best choice to make."

Christa put a hand on Ymir's cheek, looking up into her watery eyes "It's all right, like I told you before I’ll be fine." Everyone was touched by this cute behavior and some "awws" were let out even though one was still a bit bitter, he'd wanted Christa for himself but she'd been snatched by that devil woman.

Armin was moved by what was happening and then picked up on what Ymir had just said and congratulated Christa: "Well that's awesome, we're going to be three doing this. Let's do the best we can to support each other. All's good."

Eren was happy for his childhood friend but he had other pressing matters "Now that this problem is solved we can shut up and listen to what they're going to say.”

Indeed, the professors and coaches were already on stage, waiting for the newbies to shut up. They were wearing suits coupled with ties, fancily dressed though two of them remained in white blouses. And  one of those two had that mad scientist look, glasses, messy hair and all. 

The recruits were having a hard time standing still, some overflowing with excitement, others impatient to get this over with and have the lessons start and let's not forget the uneasy lot. Some of them were looking eagerly at the superiors, ready to drink in anything they spouted, be it bullshit or not; others just eager to have their schedule and to get to it.

The head of both departments welcomed the students, making a great speech about the future/greatness of this school and what they could accomplish here, coupled with the rules and guidelines. It was only listened by half the assembly and it would only be remembered by a small number of people.

When he finally got to the interesting part Eren dedicated all his attention towards the stage: the head started presenting the different classes they'd have in each department and the  teachers started introducing themselves. A

n old, small, bald and funny-looking man took one step forward "Hello young ones, I'm Coach Pixis, I'll be your soccer coach from this day on, well not if you're doing medicine. I look forward to playing with you!”

He backed away and the crazy looking-woman wearing glasses advanced "Hey! So I'm Hanji and I just can't wait to study you ... I mean to study with you. I'll be working with the apprentices on muscles, bones and all that type of stuff."

Then came the football coach named Erd, the basketball one Gunther, Oluo the swimming coach and after these a tall blond guy wearing a white blouse introduced himself as the teacher for all the vital organs.

Armin took one look at the teacher and knew this year was gonna be good, he was amazed by the presence the guy had and just couldn't wait to have class with him.     And finally came the turn of the teacher Eren'd been waiting to be introduced, he'd been trying to guess which one of all the present adults would turn out to be his martial's arts' coach, his favorite sport! But in the end it came down to him. 

Just looking towards him made Eren uneasy, he was so dark, surrounded by an evil aura and Eren swore right then and there that he wouldn't let this gloomy guy ruin his love for Martial Arts even if only a path full of suffering awaited him.

The coach was downright scary but Eren couldn't help but notice that he was short next to all the others, he gave off such a powerful aura, filled with authority but all this resided in a tiny body. He'd truly be a fearsome foe.

The black-haired coach took a step-forward, giving a haughty look at the assembly, looking down on them as if they were all beneath him like they were beneath him "I'll be your Martial Arts coach, call me Coach Levi. I'll be assisted by Ms. Petra, and I expect you to follow the rules and respect her as much as me or you'll directly be sent to hell".

After hearing those words, chills ran up Eren's spine, he kew it was only a metaphor but he ended up paralyzed against his will, all that because of the monotone and despicable sonority of his voice. Eren could only hope that the assistant would be nice enough to keep the class from becoming a total living hell. Although every single one of Eren's friends was intimidated to a different extent by this coach, note that Mikasa is his sister not friend.

The head of school dismissed the newcomers, telling them to scatter in order to go get their schedules which were waiting for them at the back of the room. After the announcement the group turned around and saw many tables ready to guide the students. The teachers that'd been presented were thee ones sitting behind the desks, waiting for the crowd. 

They all hurried to the stands, eager to learn everything about the organization of their week, Eren and his friends finally managed to get all the information they needed after a long wait. They'd been in a line where elbows had been flung around, screams of indignation had been heard and people had kept complained about someone cutting the line.   

They compared the schedules and to Eren's greatest disappointment he ended up with Jean but at least others would be there to keep his mind off this asshole: Connie, Mikasa and Sasha but being in the same class as Jean still ticked him off, he didn't want that to happen, it was one of the worst things ever. Why him?

Jean looked at him with amusement "Hey! It’s seems we're in the same class Eren, I'm going to show how better than you I am" 

Eren let out a sigh of anger and frustration "Well first you'll have to do better with the grammar 'cause right now you're kinda talking Yoda. You're the one that should be scared of what'll happen in sports!"He snickered .

Jean looked at Eren, not being able to stand seeing his face "We'll see about that on the field..."   But Eren wasn't listening anymore, he was looking in Coach Levi's direction, he felt the desire to learn from him but also completely apprehended that moment, no one knew how classes with him would turn out. Just that it'd be fucking hard.

While glaring at him, the coach in question turned his head and met Eren's eyes, his grey eyes didn't look away, without any change in his expression. He still looked like an evil person that had been drained by this world.

Eren defied this coach of his with his gaze, holding it, refusing to fold in front of all the hatred coming from this person, he only looked away when Armin told him to forget about being in the same class as Jean.  

 The bell finally rung and all of them rushed out of the room to get to their first class. In the end Eren was with Mikasa, Connie, Jean and Sasha while Bertholt, Ymir and Reiner were in the other one and the three medicine students ended up in the same class by some huge strike of luck.

They separated from each other to go to their respective ways after wishing good luck to each other and so their first day truly began.


	2. A 'Delightful' Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go second chapter, this is getting a bit more interesting (or not :/) but there is still no ereri and like explained in the tags this is going to be a slow build... or maybe i'm going to do a time skip... i'll have to see. Anyways i'll try to make it as interesting as i can and just a warning i'm a very like very lazy person  
> oh yeah btw i'm sorry if Eren sounds a bit stupid... *nervous laugh* tell me if anything bothers you  
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment for advice/ ideas/ an adventure you want or to criticize what i did )

Eren's POV:

Eren was walking in front with Mikasa by his side, not able to keep himself from noticing that she seemed as distant as ever. He loved her and all but he had this feeling that she spent most of her days just standing there not saying anything, but! she’d always snap out of that impassive behaving if someone needed her.

Connie and Sasha would _not_ stop talking behind them, with a comment from Jean once in a while. The two goons were ogling everything they passed, being amazed by this whole school and excited about starting classes. The subject of the teachers came up and they made a joke about Armin who was probably gonna have some difficulties handling Professor Hanji.

And Jean, as useful as ever, just had to mention the fact that they weren’t any better off with first period starting with the Spartan coach. Everyone’s mood plummeted rather dramatically in the little second following that sentence.

They were all dreading that moment and Eren couldn’t help but internally laugh bitterly, it seriously was the best way to start the first day in their school: with the evil and probably very deadly coach. All hopes to have some fun were obliterated just by the thought of that cold ass teach’. But maybe, with some bit of luck, he’d turn out to be real warm and funny? Yeah right, like that was ever gonna happen, just thinking of that depreciating glare raised Eren’s hair off his back.

The group was getting closer and closer to Hell’s door, and the apprehension of the dreaded opening of it kept growing with every second, and each step taken. But with that reluctance Eren couldn’t help but feel some excitement grow in his chest, it felt abnormal and unreasonable to him but he was unable to make it go away.

The teal-eyed teen was persuaded that the lessons with Coach Levi were gonna be so excruciating and overwhelming that his passion for martial arts might go down, even if a just a bit and the brunet swore he wouldn’t let it happen.

Suddenly the lethal door appeared in front of him but it was already too late when he noticed its presence. Eren ran into it and loud and deep bang resonated in the corridor.

Shocked at what had just happened Eren slowly turned around eyes widened in horror to meet the stares of his friends, he had thought they were going to laugh but was welcomed by uneasy expressions.

They were all smiling awkwardly: Connie’s lips were twitching, Sasha looked like she’d piss in her pants any time or start running while screaming her guts out.

And Jean… damn, pony! Eren’s eyes sparkled in mirth at seeing him, man he was totally petrified. The brunet couldn’t help but mock the horseface, forgetting that he had been as scared as them just a moment ago.

The two-toned teen was petrified, just looking at the door with a dumbfounded expression. It was totally priceless! He looked like that lost little girl in a horror movie or wait! Even better, he was like the stereotyped dumb blonde bitch! Yea, definitely, he’d be the first one to die, killed gruesomely by the evil and terrifying coach. Nobody knew why they were so terrified, probably just survival instinct speaking coupled with common sense.

Oh, and Eren definitely _had_ to see how Mikasa was handling it, if everyone was scared that might mean that she would be slightly freaked out, even a just a tiny bit was enough to satisfy Eren. He really wanted to see his sister being scared one of these days.

Eren looked for her: the place where she’d been previously standing was just an empty spot. He only found her thanks to the cringing of the door, which made him turn around so fast that it his insides twisted. Triggered by that and fear, a sick feeling arose in his gut, Mikasa was standing on the threshold, the door wide open.

They _all_ internally freaked out and there lines of thought went from “Oh my god what do we do? Holy shit! Holy shit!” to “We’re doomed. Oh fuck, we’re so dead.” And truly their reactions didn’t have any foundation, how could they be so scared of a coach they’d only see from afar. Deep down they knew what could await them and it triggered a sense of profound fear in them.

The brunet came back to his senses and a mask of feigned calmness appeared on his face hiding the stress he’d felt only seconds ago. He would not show any weakness in front of this probably terrifying coach, he’d put up a fight. How the fuck did he know he wanted to do that? Well it was all honor and pride with Eren, oh without forgetting stubbornness, so that idea seemed to have sprouted and etched itself in his mind.

Anyways the stress remained present, itching at his sides and he couldn’t help but wonder were all his previous eagerness had gone, only a small part of it persisted but the fear of that coach surpassed it. Eren really hoped that he wouldn’t fail this class, it was his favorite one _and_ why he’d been accepted to this school: for his potential and burning interest for martial arts. But _that_ as a coach could only mean bad news and Eren could only hope he was wrong.

A voice dragged him out of his stupor “Hurry the hell up and come in here instead of looking like dumb fishes out of the water. Stop wasting my fucking time.”

The voice came from the front of the room, to their left with the whole crowd of students facing the group of friends. Eren’s attention didn’t linger on them and quickly turned towards the small owner of the voice, still wearing suit and tie which was kinda weird considering they’d be doing sport.

Coach Levi glared at the arriving students, ordering them to take a seat silently and they understood it pretty damn well: Connie, Sasha, Jean and Eren all scurried towards Mikasa, who was already settled, to sit down and almost tripped on each other’s feat.

Finally their asses landed on the floor and Eren let out a sigh of relief, he’d be able to avoid the coach’s glare in this crowd… wait! Holy shit! Eren let out an internal wail, Mikasa had sat down in the freaking first row. THE FRONT! So much for being lost in the mass of people.

The whole gym was silent, oblivious to Eren’s turmoil, waiting for the coach to start talking. The latter glared around the room, his gaze stopping on a teal-eyed boy who was annoyingly not looking down as their eyes met.

Eren felt uneasy at the coldness of these endless pools of grey coupled with that black, a darkness that threatened to suck out their souls but the green-eyed boy, despite all this fear, kept his head up and refused to loose this silent match and let hate flow through his glare. He took the stare-off as an unpronounced challenge: one that meant he’d have to fight tooth and nails if he wanted to pass this class. Eren accepted this challenge and let a sick smile spread on his lips taking the coach off guard.

Pride swelled inside Eren at having surprised him, his coach was aware of his drive, of his refusal to ever back down, of his wicked determination and he better be unsettled by it! 

 

Levi POV:  

Levi was in a pissy mood, he had to go back to school back again and deal with all those little shits, and because it was the first day he couoldn’t even get kicks out of their struggling. And this intro crap was the same every fucking year and he was getting tired of it.

His eyes skimmed over the material he had this year, shivering and frightened as usual, which made his pride swell slightly. Some of them might show promise but then his eyes landed on brunet with a fucking _mop_ for hair, Levi felt bad for the hair because it was in such bad hands, it didn’t even look like there’d been an attempt at brushing it. The kid got a real bad start in Levi’s books and it just got worse when he saw the un-ironed shirt and torn sweats.

And the cherry on top that the fucking brat dared to hold his stare in defiance and not cower in fear like most of his classmates. Levi’s eyes narrowed, studying the brunet who shook to his core but seemed to be trying to hold it in by clenching his fists. A mask of anger and determination covering excitement? If it was that, the kid was going to have some problems this year. And Levi was pretty sure he could distinguish the apprehension he’d been looking for.

The raven couldn’t determine if the kid had guts, was nuts or was just a brat with a fucking death wish.

A fucking smirk crossed the kid’s face and Levi’s eyes widened at that display, not going past the brunet’s notice and the former swore internally, keeping the eye contact. When he glares at people they usually cower in fear but the brat’s smirk just widened, he accepted the challenge and swore to make him sorry for ever daring to provoke him, his fucking coach. The kid was officially nuts and suicidal.

Levi had already moved on to continue with his investigation of the first years, more pissed than he’d been at the beginning of the lesson. _‘Not a wise choice kid, very far from one. I’ll teach you fucking respect.’_

This year was definitely bound to be eventful with that shitty brat in one of his classes and Levi, somewhere deep down, hoped that his defiance could be controlled and used for competitions, but he had to be talented for that, which he doubted.

Next to Levi, Petra has started talking, introducing the art they’d be taught this year. Yeah, Levi wasn’t doing it. Why? Well, because he scared the shit out of them every goddamn time and why the fuck should he care? If they were frightened and left it just meant they weren’t worth it, they needed to get used to the harsh ways of life. But no, the fucking pathetic softies he had for friends decided they needed royal treatment.

 _‘Yea, because pampering them is definitely going to make them into ruthless fighters and not those weak ass punks we have’_ he thought sarcastically.

The disapproving murmurs and groans start to spread through the crowd as well as relieved sighs, and fuck he had fucking wimps this year. Sure the control shit was important but he preferred to see them being reluctant because it meant they wanted some piece of action, and he’d make them suffer. Right now he had some sissies that were scared to fight and were satisfied with peaceful exercises.

This was exactly the same every fucking year and the problem wasn’t the reluctance, because as he said he welcomed it in a weird way as long as he could make them execute his orders through authority, but the fact that the restlessness and fucking loud students were keeping Petra from talking. 

His eyelid twitched _'Fuck the instructions, I'll do as I please'_

"Hey brats, fucking listen when someone's talking, it’s called respect. Hope it ain’t a foreign concepts to you little shits because, then, you’ll have a problem with me. And even if you’re not listening keep your mouth fucking shut you! Understood?!" Petra looks at Levi, gratitude shining in her eyes as the students nod frantically and he finishes doing the presentation.

"Like Miss Petra just said, you'll be doing meditation, yoga, chi-kong and tai-chi this year, don't like it? Feel free to get the fuck out, I don't need ungrateful kids here. If you stay that means you're ready to work, you’ll do everything I tell you and no complaints will be accepted. Test me and you’ll regret it, I promise.” He announced darkly, creeping everyone out “Am I clear?"

The assembly nodded shyly in unison, not daring to speak to show their “approval”, they seemed to understand and no one got up to leave, not like that ever happened, they were too fucking scared. Sometimes Levi regretted that no one ever left, it’d just be less sweat on his hands if the numbers decreased.

 

Everything about what they would be doing was explained during the next two hours, Levi studied the students’ reactions and when he finally got to the brunet, Eren apparently, he noted, with satisfaction, that he adorned a crestfallen look.

The raven couldn’t help but wonder how someone could switch from defiant to broken in such a short time, was his resolve that weak? But god, that temper was going to be trouble but Levi was somewhat glad that he’d already started breaking the brat.

Levi noticed an Asian girl seating right next to the brat, she looked completely bored with all this bullshit and he was interested in seeing her abilities. She looked like she’d withstand anything, always keeping her cool, might even be a prodigy in the best case scenario. 

Her short-sleeved shirt was showing off her strong built arms and under her clothing Levi could guess defined muscles, he already had high hopes for her.

The hour finally came to an end, leaving Petra and Levi with a whole hour of free time ahead of them.

His assistant approached him, probably planning to talk about the students and program, but he just wanted to relax, enjoy his quiet time on this shitty day, before having to go back to a class filled with chattering boxes. Unfortunately, the thing was that he couldn’t really avoid it as he had been forced to cooperate with her and he wasn’t as impolite as to completely shut her down (Erwin would give him an earful if he learned about him not making the most of free time).

Suddenly an idea to avoid this situation sprouted like fucking weed, it was brilliant but a nasty action nonetheless, not that he gave a shit anyway. He undid his tie, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Hey Petra?” She stopped in her steps and nodded for him to continue “I’m going to work out so do whatever you want: stay, leave, I don't care". He turned heels and went towards the exit, grabbing the sports bag next to the door and headed towards the changing room to the sound of Petra’s shy “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

He passes the girl's dressing room where he can hear giggling, they didn’t even need to change but it seemed that they’d still gone in. It was exactly the same as last year, the boys having already left and the girls putting stuff in their lockers. Only thing that was going to change was that peeping toms were going to appear real soon.

The door of the men's changing room flung open at the push of his foot.

Levi took note of the filthiness residing in this god-forsaken room; well the problem was more that it hadn’t been cleaned up to his high standards. He’d have to fucking teach the janitor to do a decent job. He enters the room, disgusted, fighting his instincts screaming at him to clean, and just started changing, reasoning himself by saying that the boys would mess it up in less than a second anyways.

After thinking about the students the image of that challenging boy came to Levi's mind and he felt a rush of annoyance, irritatio. He discards any thoughts of the boy, reining on his anger, focusing on the fact that he was going to get some exercise and release some frustrations of his first day.

He gladly took off the restraining suit, thanking fuck that he could finally be freed from the uneasy feeling of vulnerability he got when wearing them.

When he came back to the dojo was blessedly empty.

All the equipment was at the back of room; all that was left for the raven to do was to place it as he wished. Reluctant to go through too much trouble to prepare the station, he decided on kickboxing.

_'Guess I need the shin guards and the boxing gloves... It'll be better if I take off my shirt or I'll end up getting dirty... ugh... even though I don't really sweat I don't wanna be wearing a soaked shirt... tch.'_

So Levi left his shirt on his bag bench and only kept his shorts on after putting the shin guards and the kickboxing gloves. The wave master started shaking with the impact of the raven's strong legs and he kept going at it, wanting to feel the rush of attacking and moving swiftly, moving freely without a single care in the world, only him and the target in front of him.

Narrator's POV:

The door of the dojo opened slowly and Eren thanked whoever was up there for allowing him to be miraculously silent.

He took a peek inside, only to find Coach Levi hitting away at wave masters and he swore under his breath, it just _had_ to be him! Didn’t it? What rotten luck he had, the brunet cursed his stupidity, why did he have to forget his bag? So he tried to move swiftly towards the bag, in order to finish the rescue mission before being noticed.

He ended up slowing down his movements as he took in the body exercising; it was so flawless and full of grace. Eren caught his thoughts and shook his head vigorously, this was his horrible coach, and to tell the truth he thought the raven’s movements would have been way more robotic and stiff but strong nonetheless.

Oh how wrong he’d been, and he just couldn’t help staring at the form, taking in all the info he could for his kickboxing, the coach was fucking skilled.

He snapped out of his thoughts and hurried to his stuff but being as clumsy as his is tripped dramatically on his feet and feel flat on his face. A loud sound of screeching followed by a thud echoed throughout the dojo and Levi turned around swiftly a glare of death addressed to the intruder who dared to bother him.

Levi loathed being disturbed during a training session, which meant that fucking brat had pissed him off twice on his first day of school! Real nice start, Eren was doomed to a harsh year and Levi would make sure to be extra picky with him.

Intense work and loads of harassing were just waiting for him and Levi was going to have lots of fun disturbing the easy pray. And _if_ he manages to live through it he’d get stronger, so win-win situation right? Levi chuckled internally.

But right now the coach was dying to punch Eren square in the face, he hadn’t even done something that bad, just had the misfortune to catch Levi on a bad day.

So he had to keep from moving towards him and relish in standing over him, showing off his superiority.

Levi was so focused on containing himself that he didn’t see the young boy staring at him, Eren's gaze couldn’t leave his coach's body, a picture of perfection. The ripped muscles of his abs, pectorals and even arms but he remained lean, bringing harmony to his small size. Once again Eren backtracked when realizing he was thinking this of the guy who was going to make them practice fucked up shit. Some sports that were only sad excuses for Martial arts.

Eren's gaze finally left Levi's body, thankfully before the raven realized what the kid was doing, his glare rose to Levi's face resulting in a heated stare off, bored grey against a fiery Caribbean blue.

Levi moved away from the wave masters to take his towel and his water bottle. He then walked to stand in front of Eren, still laying in a messy heap on the ground.  

"Are you going to stand up or should I go and get the janitor to sweep you away from here".

Eren hurriedly got to his feet "Sorry coach."   

"You better be. What are you doing here?"

Eren tried to keep his eyes on the coach's face, resisting the temptation to admire the body some more, but from up close this time.

He felt his cheeks redden in shame as he spoke "I forgot my bag" and Levi looked coldly at him, he couldn’t be bothered to care but still wondered how someone could be so unaware for this to happen on the first day.

"Then why are you still here, take it and leave." Levi bit harshly; Eren took his bag and scurried off, heart beating quickly at this stressful exchange. He never wanted to see that coach again but, at the same time, he couldn’t take the coach's body out of his mind.

He was so envious of it, and it must have taken years of working out and training to get such a perfect form. It was unfair that the picture perfect (body coz fuck his face was stone cold and looked like a dead fish. Not attractive, well to Eren at least) was a spawn of Satan.

In the dojo Levi felt the need to evacuate the dampening of his mood that had been brought about by the brat. He started hitting again, as hard as he could. He also just wanted to get back to working on his favorite sport: Martial Arts even though kickboxing wasn’t his favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done!! I've already started working on the third chapter (holidays!!) so i hope i can post it soon  
> I really enjoy having comments so if you're not too lazy (i sympathize if you are) tell me the flaws in my writing and everything x)  
> sorry if Levi seems OOC ... i'll try and fix that... ALSO i don't know shit about martial arts so any pointers will be useful (i'll be talking about those mentioned in this chap a lot i guess, but i need help with the kickboxing)  
> And holy fuck, this is the third time I'm editing this and I'm so ashamed of having made you suffer through this, the next chap hasn't been modified yet so hell awaits. You have been warned


	3. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll enjoy, it took me a long time because of procrastination x')  
> i'm sorry guys but i'm really good at it so i have the motivation i just take a long time to write :p

Chapter 2

 

Eren POV

Walking down the hall Eren finally spots the group, they're waiting for him in front of the next classroom. Well there's actually only Mikasa who probably wanted to make sure he'd come back safe and ... Jean? _'What the hell is he doing here?! ah... Mikasa's here, he always clings to here, I should have figured he's not going to be here for me, we just can't stand each other plus he looks kind of annoyed of having to wait for me'._

Jean sees the brunet and grins "It took you long enough! We weren't going to wait for you all day!" He says this but looks distant, probably thinking about his love, Eren can't help but chuckle at that thought, _'He's just so desperately in love with her, poor guy she doesn't even notice him, i kind of feel pity for him'_.

Horseface glares at him, a frown on his face "Hey dumb-ass?! Who are you laughing at, you're the one that went and forgot his stuff on the first day." Suddenly all the sympathy Eren had for him is gone, like if it had never been here, he pisses him off.

 _'How could I have liked his sorry ass at one point?'_ Shivers run down his spine as soon as the thought of these far away times comes to the brunet. He tries to shake off the memory of him wanting those lips, this body, his whole entire-being. _'Ugh the pain of those memories_ '

"Hey are you deaf or maybe you've become mute, that'll be great, i'd be able to live in peace". Mikasa stands there, not reacting just there to be there. Eren finally manages to put those dead feelings on the side "Screw you at least I have a brain, what are you guys waiting for? Being late sucks, we're already the last ones so... Move it!".

As he passes Jean he hears a growl coming from his throat like a ferocious dog but I'll actually imagine him more like a puppy that thinks he's high and mighty. _'He should have neighed'_ A smile reaches his lips at that thought and the brunet enters this new class happily, without any worries, certain that he'll make it through this year.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch time finally comes, exhaustion's spreading throughout Eren's body. ' _Coach Pixis might look nice but man he's intense, this wasn't play time, soccer was excruciating, I apprehend tomorrow, my body will surely ache all over the place... but still it was fun'_.

He sits down at the table where everybody has gathered, as his ass touches the bench he feels shocks of pain run on his skin _'I guess falling back then did hurt me in the end'_ and he chuckles internally.

At the table he's surrounded by Armin and Mikasa, the others all around the table. They start talking about how their summer went, Connie talks about extravagant stories of his time spent in the shady woods of somewhere. Eren's not paying much attention to what he's saying. He's just making so much movements with his arms that even a blind person would notice it, but he doesn't care. His gaze has settled on the coachs' table, precisely at the one that just sat down, distant, bored like always.

Looking at him annoys the brunet but he can't stop, he wants to glare at this person he hates so much until he makes him uncomfortable. He wants to destabilize him, to get him out of his comfort zone. Or maybe he's just being sucked in by his dark aura that is drowning people in its evil.

He needs to get out of this endless circle of hate but he doesn't know why he enjoys annoying this horrible coach. Not yet at least. _'So many mysteries and it's only been the first day, shit how hard is this going to get!'._

Suddenly Mikasa pulls gently on his sleeve "So Eren what do you think about Martial Arts lessons".

Eren sighs and turns his head to look at her "Bullshit! I don't want to learn about some stupid calming exercises I want to practice all the intense stuff". The need to shout this so that coach Levi can hear him is getting stronger at every syllable he pronounces.

Her features soften " I understand... but I still think it might be helpful. So, Eren behave! and try to stand it".

 _'God she can be so bossy sometimes'_.

The brunet simply nods in agreement, not wanting to dig deeper into this subject, _'If it were to happen I might burst out and loose control, my anger lashing out and I don't want this to happen... '_. And thank God nobody mentions coach Levi or decides to continue this conversation about our lessons of Martial Arts.

_'Probably because the coach was just so freaky, and nobody wants to think about him anymore than it is needed, nobody wants to talk about him outside class, nobody wants to imagine his eyes shooting a death glare at you.'_

A grumble from his stomach reminds him of how hungry he is. Eren gathers the little strength he has left to reach down for his lunchbox. ' _What did I prepare this morning again? I can't remember...'_ His thoughts are like swallowed by a haze.

Many faces pass through his mind one after the other for no reason and each person is accompanied by feelings keeping him from thinking clearly. _'Anyways, I can just open it and find out'._

In the end there's only some sushi and a little bit of a pasta salad, Eren devours all of it, already feeling his strengths coming back. With his energy renewed he's ready to endure the end of the day which passes in a breeze without one thought towards Levi, his whole being had been focused on football and not drowning in swimming.

 

* * *

 

 

The surprise occurs after all the swimming while Eren's drying my hair with a towel : the headmaster comes to speak with Mikasa and when she comes back she looks pretty shaken up and she reveals to her brother that they're making her skip a grade.

The brunet doesn't know if he should be disappointed or happy: he won't have someone stronger than him anymore but is that good or bad. He won't have her babying him all day which is good.

Eren's relieved by these news but Mikasa's look when she divulges this to him does not encourage joy, more sorrow than anything else. _'At least she'll experience not always being with me during classes, she's going to see that I'm independent and that we don't have to be joined by that invisible thread every time of the day._ '

In less than 10 minutes everyone Eren's known since middle school to high school has gotten wind of the fact that Mikasa was going into a higher class. Jean comes running right after he heard the news, he's like a little puppy, and he keeps complaining “Mikasa why do you have to go I don't want to leave you?".

She just ignores him grandiosely while Connie impersonates him, he joins his hands and gets to his knees in front of Sasha, a pleading look in the eyes as well as sadness "Why my dear? Why do you hate me so? Life is coming to an end with you leaving my sorry ass alone with these awesome jerks"

Sasha looks down at him at first surprised but a smirk appears on her face and she puts on a mask of indifference "I hate you... Shut up!"

Jean glares at them clearly frustrated and angry "Fuck you guys! I'm not that annoying!".

Eren takes the opportunity Jean just gave him "Why fuck them when you can come home anytime to fuck my dear sister." He puts a finger to my lips which show a sneaky and challenging smile "It's a secret between us three!". The brunet can hear everybody else trying to hold their laugh, it's getting harder for him to hold it in ' _I might crack, no i can't, it'll break everything'_.

Reiner decides to join in "Well now it's not that much of a secret. We can be the bodyguards to keeps your maiden from escaping" He winks at Eren playfully and the latter smiles back ready to enter the game.

Then the blond looks solemnly at Jean showing that he's serious about his duty as a bodyguard. Reiner joins both his fists together and lowers his head in a sign of submission "We will ensure that you can practice your art in peace or maybe it'll be more enjoyable in the fields where you naturally belong... horsy".

Horseface is humiliated "Shut..." 

The brunet cuts him before he can finish his sentence, ready to destabilize him and so he imitates Reiner "But please don't moan too loudly you two, we don't want to wake up the neighbors do we?!".

Jean isn't able to say anything they keep attacking him for a while and at one point they just can't hold back anymore and all start laughing histerically.

Christa in all her pure kindness, shows an expression of pity on her face walks towards Jean "Don't worry, they're just teasing you and you'll be okay you know you can survive without her". Jean looks at her and then away fainting to be uninterested "Sh...shut up I know that". All that time Mikasa is just looking as distant as usual hiding under her scarf.

Ymir comes from nowhere and just puts an arm around Christa's shoulder grinning "You're too nice Christa, he's just so desperate, of course my poor little darling wouldn't be able to resist this cry for help and attention". They just can't stop laughing, he's just so dependent of her.

In the end Christa talks us into leaving him alone a bit saying that we've been playing with him long enough and anyways Mikasa seems pretty off, _'I bet she's still concerned about not being by my side anymore, she can be so protective sometimes it's so annoying, she should just be more concerned about herself and give me some space'._

They all congratulate her, and say how great she is, that anyways she would've been bored in their class and suddenly Eren remembers she won't have to suffer the year of all those dull martial arts. She's going straight to the interesting part and as a bonus she will only have to endure 2 years with that horrendous teacher. _'Gosh... how I would've liked to be her'._ Suddenly he sees her taking her leave she announces that she'll go to the headmaster to get her new schedule.

"Oh hey guys by the way don't forget we have a party going on tonight isn't that right Bertholt?"

"Yeah thanks for reminding everybody Sasha"

"I'll get so much food, I can't wait." Drool is dripping from her mouth but then Sasha suddenly turns to Bertholt a death glare in the eyes " You didn't forget the pile of food did you?"

Bertholt scratches the back of his head "No I would never forget... and there's a lot so don't eat anything before coming I want everything to be finished by dawn!! Understood?" They all answer with a smirk and a "Yes Sir" except Sasha who just looks at Bertholt with shiny thankful and possessive eyes, sparkles can even come out of her eyes when she's like this.

"Thank you, thank you so much, every last bit of it is mine... hehehe... mine". They slowly back away from her, as a joke and also because she kind of looks like the devil right now, leaving a confused Sasha surrounded by people standing about two meters away from her.

"What guys? Is there a problem? Hey I'm not going to eat you". She reaches for Connie's arm, he gets his arm away from her reach, smirking:

"Are you sure because you looked like a crazed cannibal"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just love food so much and you guys too... wait i love you guys but not as food, it's different, and I kinda like food more.. wait no... that's not right... food is my life but I care about you guys a lot! There that's it!" She seems confused and puts on a smile and in the end they just laugh it off.

Reiner looks at everyone "Come on guys, scram! Get ready for the best time of your life! Plus we need to take care of protecting Bertholt's house from you savages".

Eren starts leaving, knowing that he needs to get ready, relax as well as processing everything that happened today... way too much happened "Okay guys but don't get too distracted", The brunet throws them a knowing smile.

Bertholt looks scandalized and Reiner just laughs "Yeah whatever Eren! See you guys later". They wave them goodbye and go off to our respective homes.

As he arrives at the front door Eren wonders if Mikasa's already home, their Mom and Dad aren't there that's for sure. _'He's in freakin' Francfort always leaving us behind for I don't know like 1 month, Mom ends up having to take care of us all the time even if she lacks a lot considering she has to spend the whole day at work and sometimes even the night.'_ Just the thought of his father angers him, he's a douchebag, Eren hates him. He's never nice to his family even when he's there, he just ignores them, it's like only his work exists and matters to him, not even mom can make him interested!! He walks in.

"Hey Mikasa, you there?" Silence welcomes the brunet "I guess not". That leaves him in the house alone, he can do anything he wants without Mikasa on his case ' _What should I do... I'm_ too lazy to think... guess i'll just lay around doing nothing until i have to go... yeah that sounds good. Kitchen first!'

A greedy smile makes its way to his face, and as he enters the paradise of his house Eren reaches in the drawer taking out one of the many glorious bags of Maltesers, thankfully they will never run out of those, the perfect dish.

He lays down on the couch realizing he forgot to get the remote, ' _Damn, that means getting up to get it, noooo, i don't want to, I'm just so sore'_  The remote is on the table in front of dead body, out of his reach _'ugh it's so far, I wanted to watch some cartoons'_

He lets himself fall flat on the ground slowly, and starts wiggling towards the remote, lazily, he stretches out an arm and a sigh of relief escapes him when he feels it touch his hand. Eren gets back to the couch and still couldn't be bothered to get up.

Turning on the TV he searches for his favorite show _'ah there it is!'_

The brunet slouches, relaxing and his hand searches the couch for the highlight of his life: Motherfucking Maltesers!!!

He opens the bag listening to the sweet sound of plastic opening letting a delicious smell of chocolate out of the bag, he smiles, he can't help it, it makes him so happy, this little bag of chocolates takes him to the sky, higher and higher every time he bites and tastes the crunchy chocolate under his teeth.

Ah it's just so ... there's no word for it! And just seeing all the pies, apples and parties from the cartoon and of course having my Maltesers he goes off into a land of colors and chocolate.

' _I'm such a kid sometimes, but I can't help it, it's weirdly good and I get overexcited over my chocolate pleasure.'_  Eren really developed an obsession for this cartoon, at first he was just like "nope I'll never like this. It's for kittle girls." and now he needs it to live! It distracts him a lot and is in the end surprisingly interesting.

The brunet watches as the character flies in the air _'She's so freakin' obnoxious, but that's why I love her, but damn she is fast and it's mesmerizing how she makes loops so easily, races everyone and always win. She is my favorite character I think, maybe I can relate to her and the friendship is so important it reminds me of me and my friends ... I would never tell them this but still ... she's just so awesome... wow I think I'm overreacting a bit, and a little too into it, I'm ashamed, people should not be able to see me like this!'_

He keeps watching the show eagerly, laughing at the stupidest things, there's just so much drama for some apples, jewels, letters and god knows what?! But they made that stupid shit into something really good...

When the show finally ends he's satisfied of watching one hour of this. He lays down on the couch and starts wondering. _'Where the hell is Mikasa, it's been one hour already! ... Well she can manage.'_

And Ereb has no clue how but after thinking about some stupid stuff he ends up with _his_ shadow in mind.

It's weird how obsessed about him he's become, he just gets on his nerves so easily and he's been the highlight of his day in a very bad way so the brunet's thoughts end up lingering on the trauma of his first day.

_'He thinks he's so high and mighty, it's annoying and... Oh god!!! No! Why am I picturing him like that... shit! ... but that perfect body of his has been glued to my mind. It's true he's so fucking perfect, if it had been anyone else I'd have drooled all over them.'_

And seeing him exercise like that... he's a pro!!... Eren's not sure if he's going to hate him that much in the end.... they still haven't started the exercises... but what the brunet's sure off is that he's getting a weird vibe from him, even though Levi's so perfect Eren doesn't think martial arts will end for the best.

_'Why is he stuck to my mind? I don't want him the! I already see him at school and that's enough for me!! now i have to fucking go and think about him at home too!'_

He keeps shifting positions on the couch, wanting to tear his skin or pull his hair out of annoyance for Levi and himself for thinking of him.

Eren's head is down, legs up on the pillow, then his legs go on the side, changing constantly.

He has a weird feeling in his stomach, running throughout his body, it must be the Maltesers coming back with all the shifting and the thoughts directed to him but that body was... the light shining on the drops of sweat, falling down, following the lines of those abs, a feeling of ecstasy rises in his body until Eren pictures the face...

_'Wait! What? what the fuck am I doing? The point is he can even make me throw up Maltesers, he has even exceeded Jean in my hate agenda and that's saying a lot! and oh god i need to lay off the cartoons, maybe seeing real people on TV would allow me not to be amazed by such little things.'_

In the end he falls asleep to the face of that stupid coach of his, this sweet slumber will be able to take his mind off Levi for a while and hopefully the rest of the day, only to be woken up a bit later by Mikasa.

"Eren?". She's gently shaking his arm.

"hmm.. Mikasa? When did you get back?" He sits up from the weird position he'd been in: one foot fallen to the ground, and arm behind his head going over the armrest, his head dangling on the side and he had been hugging a pillow in his arms until he had let go of it as soon as he had opened his eyes... who knows what he dreamt of...

"Well right about now. You were asleep and we're going to leave soon, like 5 to 10 minutes unless you want to go there later?"

"Nah we'll get there on time. What took you so long? Did you make friends with the headmaster?" Eren snickers slightly

"No I didn't I spent about 15 minutes with him and then all the coaches explained what I missed and it took a lot of time."

"Obviously! So what'd you learn?"

"Not much, I know how to do it already so I'm fine." She sits down next to her brother, their shoulders touching, it feels nice to know he has a sister who can keep him company and shoulder him when he needs it. It goes the other way around too.

"You'll nail it like usual! But you're soo lucky". She looks at Eren's envious face listening to the sound of his whining and plaintive voice.

"How so?"

"Well you don't have to stand that annoying teacher for 3 years and you don't have to do those shitty exercises."

She looks confused for a moment and then her eyes light up with understanding.

"Oh you mean Coach Levi. It might be a good thing but Eren those exercises will help you get better. It's probably why he does them, so just try and stand that coach for 3 years." She gives him a reassuring and sorry look.

"I apologize for not being able to be by your side to support you on this". _'I guess I can't spend one second awake without him coming up'._

"Don't worry, I'll miss you but I'll manage without you, my sister, the model student." Irony can be heard in his voice but she doesn't seem to notice it. She just smiles and blushes a little, she always acts like that when taking a compliment, it's so cute and hasn't changed over the years.

We just lay there for a bit when Mikasa takes the initiative to stand up "Come on Eren! Get up! We have to get ready!"

"Ok how much time do we have left?"

"About 5 minutes before we have to leave to get there on time."

"Alright! See you downstairs in 5 minutes I guess". And so Eren leaves the couch all alone with Mikasa who will soon follow him to the stairs to go to her own room. He climbs the stairs and opens the door to his room. _'Wow… still as messy as usual… well considering I almost never clean, it’s pretty normal.'_

The brunet grabs a random T-shirt, some jeans and a jacket knowing it's September and it’s getting pretty chilly in the city. Taking off his shirt Eren hears the door ro Mikasa’s room close. He grabs the shirt that's on the bed, the one he had prepared when suddenly the door flings open making him jump back and to his greatest dismay Jean’s standing, imposing, hands on his hips.

“Come on! Move! We gotta go!”

Eren looks at him, still shocked, topless, feeling really awkward so he tries putting on his shirt as fast as he can after gathering his thoughts.

“What the fuck are you doing here you horse-face?! And knock before coming in!!”

“Wow wow calm down tiger. Marco and I just came to pick you up and your sister too… So you coming or not?”

“Well I kinda need to change my pants so could you please get out.”

“Oh come one don’t be a baby and hurry up. It’s not like you’re a girl and you’re secretly hiding it or is it?”

“Shut up you idiot! I need my privacy!” I throw my dirty shirt at him and push him out of the room. _'He is so god damn annoying… I really will kill him one day!'_ An evil smile appears on his face, pleased by thoughts of ways to kill him that are passing through his head.

Eren puts on his jeans at the speed of light and joins Jean, Mikasa and Marco in the hallway. Ponyboy snickers at seeing the brunet panting.

“Took you long enough, we were considering leaving without you.”

“Shut it or you won’t last the night”

Marco was trying to appease the duo with his hands

“Come on guys, we need to leave and don’t start fighting, you’ll have plenty of time for that at the party”

Eren waves him off “Yeah whatever”. He drags Mikasa to the car, keeping her away from Jean, thank god he’s driving. He won’t have to sit next to him and horseface won’t be able to turn around.

 

Narrator POV

After an eventful car ride, full of hate and awkwardness, the little quarto finally arrives to the location of the party. They move forward separated because Jean and Eren next to each other is bound to end badly and they don't want to ruin the mood right before entering the party. So they knock at the door Eren and Mikasa three feet behind Jean and Marco. Bertholt opens the door accompanied by Reiner. "Great you're finally here"

"Yes indeed we are Bertgolt and thanks to Eren's sorry ass we're late."

Marco puts a hand on Jean's shoulder that he whisks away in annoyance. "Sorry they still won't get along".

The little group moves forward and as Marco passes Reiner, that last one gives Marco a pat on his back and speaks in a amused tone. "They just won't get along won't they?!" then a bit more serious "But one day they'll learn to get along..." He coughs "I hope...".

Marco smiles thankfully "We'll see if this delightful surprise will happen". Reiner nods and Marci walks in dragging a bickering Jean behind him while Mikasa's still on the porch trying to keep Eren from attacking his rival.

Eren's growling, like a wild animal and it isn't very reassuring, who knows what he'll be like when he's high!

When he has finally calmed down, Mikasa takes him calmly inside, and after checking Jean is out of sight she lets her half-brother go to walk off somewhere. Eren looks at her in surprise, he's not used to her leaving him on her own, usually he has to force her to go away.

He doesn't wonder too much about this and intends to use this peaceful time away from her to his advantage. He wonders around the house, to end up in the game room, he chuckles at the sight of this place, his instincts led him there, it was his nature after all. He goes in, surprised nobody's here yet, he just shrugs it off and enters the room turning on the PS4. He hears laughs in the background of his friends having fun, he isn't in the mood because of the horse-face, he'll just try to get back in the party mood with video games.

The huge collection is in front of Eren waiting for him to choose and take something, leaving a hole in this massive piece of furniture. A hole like the one in Eren's heart, the missing part he needs to obtain, he hasn't figured it out yet but the time has yet to come but it's getting closer.

Being in the great state of boredom and stupidity that he is, he just randomly picks Lego, Marvel Superheroes, wondering how the hell did this game end up in Bertholt's collection, he then realizes Connie's role in the buying of all of these... Eren puts it enthusiastically in the PS4 waiting for it to load, starting to be eager to play this childish but awesome game.

When the game starts a loud booming noise echoes throughout the room, Eren had forgotten to turn off the sound and it's unexpectedly loud, so loud the whole room shakes under Eren, realizing what's happening, he jumps to the remote and trips on the table's foot, falling head first to the ground. The level of clumsiness at that point is just too high and abnormal even for Eren, something is bothering him but his thoughts are interrupted by rushing footsteps.

Of course someone would rush towards all this noise, and Eren looks at the door frame, waiting for whoever is coming to appear. And to his greatest surprise horse-face and Connie are the ones that enter the room. Eren is already pissed and isn't ready to handle Jean now or he's going to break. "Get the hell out of here! Can't you just leave me alone? Oh and connie i'm talking to the other idiot."

Jean raises his hands over his head, defensive "Wow calm down, I was going to take a piss and heard a crashing sound and a video game being turned on, of course I'd come and you're welcome for being concerned about your safety."

Eren looks at him surprised and hesitantly asks "You were worried about me?" and ads in a sarcastic tone "Well that's a new one..."

A look of exasperation mixed with uneasiness is sent towards Eren and he turns his head to the side when he speaks. "I didn't think it was you... I wouldn't have come if i had known that..."

Connie looks from one to the other, bothered by the tension and awkward feeling in the room. "Come on guys! Eren are you okay? and why don't we just play with you!! I'm gonna crush anybody that challenges me" and he let out a devilish laugh that got the two others to look at him with surprise and defiance in their eyes.

Jean speaks first "Oh yeah? you really think you can beat me!".

Connie turns to him "Well duh! i know these games a lot better than you guys do!"

"I'll take you on and beat your two pretentious asses!" after hearing Eren say this Connie grasps his heart with an offended look "Pretentious? me? never! i'm just stating facts... hmm to make it interesting there should be a cost... Whoever wins gets to make the losers do whatever he wants!! how does that sound?"

Two joined voice answer in an interested voice "Perfect! things just got a whole lot better." Connie smiles greedily at those news, already ready to make them suffer. He looks at the screen and sees the game "Hey guys? I think we should play on the wii if we want to try and beat each other?" The other two just nod and Connie continues looking at all the games "How about...hmmm... Super Smash Bros Brawl?"Eren chuckles "Yeah! ... Shit is gonna go down!" It's one of his favorite games on the Wii, and he's good at it but he shouldn't be underestimating his enemies. The games start and they all get in their combative mode, ready to beat the shit out of the others and win this game and of course the screaming starts when they start choosing characters because even though they can choose the same they don't want to share a character with an enemy especially not the attacks.

So they finally manage to play with different heroes without too much fighting: Eren took Ike, Jean took Snake and Connie has Falco and he keeps shouting "Falco Puuunch" when they're not even playing for fun, the two other players laugh and think he's unexperienced, they expect him to be easy to beat down, they're in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who guessed what the cartoon was? i tried not to make it obvious but maybe i didn't give enough hints... :/  
> i actually really like the cartoon... i'm ashamed x)  
> so i didn't finish the party but i'm finishing it don't worry, it's just that i don't know when i'll have time with the finals coming up...  
> see ya in the next chapter and leave a comment it really helps me, criticize all you want it's very important for me x) sorry for the lack of riren :( it's gonna come ;)


	4. Partying Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update but my holidays are a lot more time taking than i thought...  
> The party isn't even finished at the end of the chapter T_T and i just posted this because well it's been a while hehe  
> Enjoy! ^_^

Snake jumps from platform to platform trying desperately to avoid Falco's attacks, whilst Ike's stuck inside the construction that had just been drawn. Jean doesn’t stop harassing Connie, throwing many insults his way.

"You fucker! I don’t even have time to fight back! You’re such a cheater man!"

"Aw poor Jean, he can't survive this, he doesn't realize that I'm trying to kill him and it's a whole bunch easier if he can't fight back because I don't want to lose a life in the process."

Connie turned his face towards his opponent for an instant, still fighting without leaving any openings, combo after combo, his hands working expertly with the joystick, he knows what to do and it makes it look a whole lot easier than it really is. He flashes a smile at Jean.

"But I could go ten times easier on you and still be able to take you down."

He snickers and leaves Jean fuming when the latter looses yet another life.

"You wanna bet tough guy?" Snake comes back, pumped up, ready to beat the shit out of Falco and Connie suddenly jumps onto Jean, landing a strike that sends him flying through the air and when he comes back down the drawing finally changes freeing Ike who jumps onto his two opponents.

"I'm back bitches! Missed me?" Eren smiles, the previous fight already forgotten.

"Actually come to think of it, no!" Jean replied while Snake was kicking Falco, throwing him to the ground repeatedly and Ike followed with a combo that sent Falco flying off the screen.

"Eren you dickhead! He was mine to kill! You took advantage of the situation!"

"Hah you see, you should've missed me, I beat him for you, you probably couldn't have made it while I can handle him no problem and you had just gotten your ass smashed by that bird I just beat." Eren emphasizes the "I" to show Jean he's better than him in a teasing way.

"Shut up! He tricked me and the damage he had taken was already in the red. No wonder you beat him I had done most of the job for you! In the end it was all thanks to me!"

Falco finally came back with an amused Connie, who had been staring at the scene because they were fighting verbally but nothing had been going on in the game, they hadn't even noticed the smash ball that was flying around the characters. Connie then thinks about distracting them, to sneak in and hit the ball.

"Come on guys, stop fighting like the old married couple that you are and let's get down to real business."

As expected they're not looking at the screen at all anymore, they have their gazes stuck on Connie's back, blood rushing to their cheeks while they thank God that nobody can look at their red faces and chant in unison:

"We're not a fucking couple!"

"Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourselves that." Connie sniggers and whispers to himself "That synchronization though..."

Eren huffed, angered, knowing better than to go deeper into that annoying subject and looked at his said partner, still blushing, while Jean sent a dark glare to Connie reverting his attention to the screen and smiles, seeing Falco trying to approach the ball without being noticed.

"Oh no, don’t think you’re getting away with this, you sneaky little bastard".

Snake runs towards the smash ball and hits it right before Connie, who lets out a whimper mixed with an annoyed groan. All this action catches Eren's attention who suddenly realizes what's going on.

"Connie!! You tricked us! Jean you better take him down for it!"

"My thoughts exactly!" and as he fired his special skilled aiming straight for Connie, Jean screamed "Hah! Take this Falco! You're gonna regret saying all this bullshit!"

He keeps his finger pressed against the button, hard, his rage being channeled through his finger and Connie got pushed back by the attack and fell in the hole on the right side of the platform, loosing yet another life but he still has a lot more than the other two. 

They had started with forty lives and now Falco's left with twenty-one hearts while Snake had eleven and Ike thirteen.

The game continues like this, Eren and Jean still playing to have fun and Connie messing around, using combos and objects that the others knew how to use but not how to exploit. Connie knows how to damage them a lot and he absolutely loves having the hammer, the first time he got it in that game he sang, “hammer time” and started moving to the rhythm of the beat he was singing with his shoulders. His player then started moving comically with the rhythm creating some weird moves for a fight. This singing inspired Connie to make a whole song for when he has it:

“Come, come under my hammer!

So I can kill you slowly and turn you into mashed potatoes!  
And Sasha will finish the job by eating you!”

Connie manages to get a hammer yet again after many disappointing grabs of objects resulting in an all-out crazy fight. He starts singing the feared song. Eren and Jean look at each other completely terrified. 

“Here comes the lame song… but shit this means our doom!” Jean comments.

They turn their gaze towards Connie who has a goofy smile on his face and then they finally realize that Falco is closing in on their character. They start moving frenetically, screaming.

“Jean why did you block me! He’s gonna get me!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to but I’m trying to get away!”

“I’m going to get you.” And Connie lets out a maniacal laugh followed by the continuation of the song.  
Ike picks up a pokeball and sends it towards Falco to slow him down. 

“I’m going to crush this little animal.”

It buys them some more time to climb to the altitudes of the drawing and Eren says that they can get away using the springs that had appeared and that allow them to jump for a landing on a drawn platform in the heights.

“Fuck, Connie is coming! I’m gonna die!” Jean keeps complaining and screaming. When Connie jumps up, Snake jumps down leaving Eren alone with the crazed hammer.

“Jean!! You dirty, lousy, horse-face! This is what I get for helping you?! You are so dead!” Ike got smashed many times but not enough to send him flying off. The hammer finally disappears and Ike jumps down on one of the drawn presents, Snake on the lowest level.

“Now I’m pissed, you better be prepared! Connie will you lend me a hand on this one. We’re getting that horse-faced bastard.”

“With pleasure, but only because it can take out an enemy, we are not teaming up, I’m a solo player.”

Snake looks at the both of them with eyes that seemed to say ‘Are you serious? But I’m going to die, it’s not fair.’

He appears heartbroken by that little team up, his hopes of winning being crushed. He fights desperately but the combination of a really good player and a determined Eren is really good and leaves Jean helpless, he is destined to lose. His lives disappear rapidly, his character hitting the screen or falling off it, all the continuous combos that come to him are destroying Snake.

Since hammer time Jean hasn’t touched one smash ball, they keep making it so that he takes all the damage possible and he is, of course, the first one to fall.

When his last life is destroyed Jean lets out a cry of despair at first and then gets angry while Eren and Connie are whooping and cheering happily at the death of their “comrade”. All those screams of joy mixed with anger are heard throughout the house and people start to gather in the gaming room.

Connie kills Eren pretty fast but it’s also because he only had two lives left while Connie had still nine. Falco had hidden behind Ike during attacks and struck whenever there was an opening so he managed to get out of killing Snake with many lives left compared to his said partner, the game ends, Eren and Jean share a look of surprise that should have happened at the beginning of the game, Connie is a lot stronger than what they had expected. 

The three of them turn around realizing they had an audience. Sasha walks forward congratulating Connie on his win while the two losers look at the others, ashamed to have lost to a shrimp.

Everyone is already in the room and they all look baffled by the results except Reiner and Bertholt who are unfazed, they had already lost many times to the devious little gamer and then there’s Sasha who went all hyper on Connie for winning against the two guys.

Jean meets Mikasa’s eyes and feels guilt for loosing, he screams:

“Rematch! Now! I bet I can beat you this time Connie!”

“Damn Right! For once I agree with horse-face! But I’m gonna be the sole winner of this round!”

A voice rose from the audience

“Woah guys, hold your horses, some of us want to play too. Right guys? Or at least, I know I do.”

They all turn to look at Reiner who seems to be the only one that wants to play with the group of fighters.

Sasha wants to be Connie’s help.

Mikasa can’t be bothered.

Armin is more of a nerd than a geek and he’s better at giving advice on tactics than doing anything else. He could help one of the participants but he wants to watch them struggling so he just goes to the back of the room and sits down in the corner, ready to study people.

Marco is too gentle and he’s too shy to stand up and play.

Ymir doesn’t want to play unless it’s with Christa and the little angel enjoys watching games but not participating.

Bertholt can play whenever he wants to and he doesn’t feel like it.

The players are decided just like that and instead of being sprawled against the couch Eren and Jean straighten their backs, moving their upper-bodies forward. Connie looks at them and knows that shit just got real so he better watch out. He grins, happy to face some challenge.  
Reiner sits down next to Connie and takes Fox as his player; the others just stick to the same characters.

“Hey guys how many lives should we have?” Reiner looks at the others, expectantly. Jean just grins in response.

“Connie, pass me the main control, I know what number to choose.” He winks at him with a smug smile, getting a quizzical look from the winner of the previous match and Reiner is confused at first but then he understands and smiles like he knows what’s up. Eren spots the interaction.

“Guys? What’s happening? I don’t get it. Are you plotting against me? If you are I will never forgive you and I’ll destroy you all!”

“Eren, calm down, don’t get your panties in a bunch, I’m just going to put a delicious digit as our number of lives.”

Connie looks at Jean, shocked by the wording of the sentence, he might look innocent on a sexual level but he understood the reference and mouths an O at the realization of what the number is.

“I think it’s my lucky number, if I’m not mistaken and I’m going to own you bitches.” Reiner comments while looking excited whilst chatters start to rise in the room, Bertholt blushes at Reiner’s comment because of thoughts of his fantasies. Marco lets out a disapproving sigh, he moves forward and whispers to Jean

“Are you really going to put that number?”

“Yes I sure am darling.” Jean cracks a smile full of humor, he’s in a good mood and does not realize what effect his words have on Marco who takes a step back, blushing.

Ymir starts cheering while the number of lives increases slowly at first only to start to go faster, she starts singing the chosen number, Eren finally gets every thing and turns his head to the right to look at Jean.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You dirty … ugh!” Like Bertholt he starts picturing some fantasies he once had and displays a look of disgust.

“Missing words for my awesomeness?” Jean can’t stop smiling, it’s a party and he’s having a blast doing fucked up stuff.

“Uh… not really… it just shows that you’re into some kinky shit…”

“Well who hasn’t already thought about doing that with someone?”

Connie raises a hand but that’s to be expected, he’s too crazy to think sexual, Christa is just too innocent and she joins him. The others look at each other, not very shocked by the result and start laughing.

Even Mikasa shows the smallest hint of a smile because surprisingly she has had fantasies, leaving Eren to wonder who she has them with.

A picture of Jean appears in his mind and he shakes his head in denial, no to him that can’t be it. He turns to look at Jean and shakes his head again, that definitely can’t be him. Eren doesn’t deepen his investigation; he knows it’s only going to end up with him imagining some weird things that he really does not want to think about. But that does not keep him from teasing Jean.

“Maybe Jean could forfeit and leave the room with the person he clearly wants to hint to.” Eren feigns an innocent and unknowing look “I wonder who it could be?” 

He puts a finger on his lips while biting the lower one, looks around the room with wondering eyes and finally stops his gaze on Mikasa and reverts his eyes rapidly to Jean who mutters affected by Eren’s posing.

“What the heck Jaeger, you can’t possibly know who I have fantasies of! It could be someone you’ve never seen for all you know!”

“Really now, I think we all know that person very well.”

They all nod in agreement, amused by the little scene unfolding in front of them. It’s still a friendly argument so nobody tries to stop it. Eren being seated next to Jean closes in on him on all fours and puts a hand next to the scared pony’s hip, his lips next to his ear and whispers

“Don’t we? You want to have that slutty sister of mine.”

Jean blushes and pushes Eren annoyed, trying to hide his embarrassment and speaks to himself “If only it was that simple… she won’t like me…” nobody heard that sentence and they had all contemplated the scene amused by Eren’s behavior, trying to hold back their laughs at Jean’s blushing at the mention of his “unknown” love.

“Well guys can we stop teasing Jean please?” Marco asks almost pleadingly and Eren was going to make a comment but Sasha beat him to it.

“Yeah guys! I’d like to see some gaming so Connie can get his two victories.” She knows exactly which buttons to push to make the others react.

“Oh no! Two victories? He’ll never win against us again.” Eren counters not realizing that he had addressed Jean and him as a team, Mikasa looks at him and wonders if he’s actually thinking of teaming up with his worst frenemy for this round. She doesn’t say anything and seems to be the only one to have picked up on it.

Hands in her pockets, Sasha replies “Don’t go crying to your dear sister when you get crush…. Ooo Candyy!” She takes out a piece of unidentified candy from her pocket and starts chewing on it “Cowni’s gowing to win fo’ sure”.

Eren looks at her challenge lighting his eyes, he turns around, facing the TV soon followed by Reiner, Jean and finally Connie.

“Let’s get to it then!” Eren seemed excited when he spoke those words.

Jean presses a button and the game starts with a number of 69 lives for each character.

-X-

The game has well progressed, screams had echoed throughout the whole house, swearing mixed with the cheers of the audience.

At one point in the game indirect teams got created and surprisingly it’s Snake and Ike against Falco and Fox. Mikasa’s feeling had been right, the two enemies had really teamed up in their desperation to win against the smaller but stronger gamer. It’s really abnormal to see those two in the same team, especially because they never stop blaming every single screw up on the other and the insults never stop flying to the other team or towards each other.

During the match Shasha who had been cheering for Connie at first had been indecisive because she wants everyone to win and pities the ones that are loosing. She is just patting on every player's shoulders, cheering them on which earns her some annoyed groans and a scream coming from Jean because he had just lost a life supposedly because of her.

The room starts feeling up with crumbs and spit left by Sasha who is stuffing her mouth with food and jumping giddily every time someone looses a life, screaming and dirtying the room in the process.

"Watch out Connie, Ike’s jumping! He's going to land on you!" When she sees the lack of reaction from Falco she starts shouting, "Come on Connie!! Move! You're going to be crushed".

Falco falls to the ground hit by Ike.

"I told you! You should have went to the side and when he had landed jumped on him so he would be the one to have taken the damage!"    

She seems like a sponsor and Connie is getting annoyed.    

"Sasha I can't concentrate with you disturbing my thoughts, you can cheer but stop with your constant talking!... Please" 

At that moment Bertholt exits the room after talking with the five other spectators, Armin excluded because he's observing from the back of the room and he wonders what they're planning.   

Bertholt leaves for a good ten minutes and as the blond-haired boy was going to get up and check on him he returns, his arms holding red cups and smaller ones, a bottle of tequila, and a container. 

Armin opens his eyes in surprise while the others chuckle and he points at the big can  

"Hey Bert! What's in there?"  

Bertholt looks down at the container and winks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or typos and for the lack of action  
> I'm sorry for apologizing so much :')
> 
> I got like so many ideas for upcoming moments but not for the next one... my ereri inspiration is a lot better than my class/hate/slow beginning one and Levi is fucking hard to portray (for me) (╯ಥAಥ)╯ ┻━┻ it's killing meh.  
> hope you enjoyed


	5. Partying Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a reeeaaallllyyyyy long time and i'm sorry, like so freaking sorry but i had some kind of fucked up writer's block :/ my motivation was there but nothing came and it pissed me off and there was my other fic and i think it's gonna be hard moving forward with this one but i'm gonna try and i love you guys  
> sorry again and there's no eren levi interaction because i wrote too much... again u_u  
> hope you'll forgive me

_reminder: Bertholt came in the room holding a keg, cups and all leaving Armin wondering what he's doing. The others are focused on the video games._

_Bertholt leaves for a good ten minutes and as the blond-haired boy was going to get up and check on him he returns, his arms holding red cups and smaller ones, a bottle of tequila, and a container._

_Armin opens his eyes in surprise while the others chuckle and he points at the big can_

_"Hey Bert! What's in there?"_

* * *

  _Bertholt looks down at the container and winks at him._

“Ah this? Well beer. Can't have a party without some drinks! It wouldn't be fun, don't you think?"  

Armin seems shocked by Bertholt's initiative but goes with it knowing it will indeed bring some action. Speaking of action Eren who just lost a life is throwing a tantrum blaming Jean for his demise and has currently forty-four of them being the one with the smallest amount.

“Guys I got an idea!” Bertholt speaks getting everyone’s attention and Reiner pauses the game in order to allow the gamers to listen to the idea.

“What is it Bertholt” Sasha asks from her spot “Is food involved?” She starts drooling at the thought.

“Not exactly.” He gives a cheeky smile “How about a game to get our fellow competitors drunk?”

Cheers of agreement echo throughout the room and Reiner crosses it help Bertholt with the drinks.

“So what’s it gonna be about?” They all eagerly wait for the answer.

“It involves drinking every time you loose a life and when you get to ten lives you start drinking tequila shots at every lost life.”

“Never thought you had that kinda thing in ya.” Ymir shouts to Bertholt happily sending him a proud smile.

“Hmm… Excuse me?” Marco’s voice starts shyly.

“Yeah what is it dude?” Jean pushes to help him gain confidence. When the silence in the room lingers, everyone waiting to hear Marco’s contribution, Jean speaks up again. “Speak up man we don’t have all day.”

This seems to rush Marco who hurries to say, “We could… I don’t know… like choose sides and drink when our competitor looses a life so everyone gets drunk and we’re more involved in the fun instead of just watching them getting drunk on their own and…”

“Yeah great idea!” Eren cuts in too excited to hear the rest of the explanation “We get it and so choose sides so I can get back to kicking ass.”

“Eren… You’re loosing so don’t get your hopes up but I’ll still support you.”

Eren gives a deathly look to Mikasa and Jean scoffs at Eren’s position and whispers to him

“Hey remember you’re fighting with me dude so don’t you fucking loose. I’ll try to help your sorry ass but it’s only cuz we’re teamed up I’m not doing this for you!”

 Eren sends him a defying glare showing that he won’t loose, too determined to loose to Connie a second time while Ymir speaks again:

“Wow after Bertholt it’s our lil’ innocent freckled Jesus who spices it! What an unexpected turnout! Oh yeah count me in I’m for Reiner!”

“Wait guys I’m gonna get a piece of paper and pen so nobody cheats.”

“I’ll come and help you Armin.” Christa offers kindly and Ymir sighs, as she has to let go of her little angel:

“Well at least those two do-goodies are sure actin’ like usual. Be safe darlin’ ” She finishes her sentence with a soft laugh.

Eren looks at Armin wondering why the fuck did he need to note all this and then he remembers that it’s Armin’s nature and just forgets about it, his attention goes back to the screen waiting for the game to start.

When they come back everyone gathers to give their information and Armin asks them to wait their turn, to make a line and to discipline themselves, which earns him some laughs and jokes, but they finally agree and the paper is filled.

Mikasa signs herself up as Eren’s supporter.

Christa chooses Reiner because he looks strong and of course Ymir makes the same choice.

Marco always faithful to his best friend joins him while Armin who apparently thinks about his safety before helping Eren out goes for Connie earning him an outraged scoff from Eren.

Sasha obviously supports Connie and Bertholt knows how good of a gamer Connie is so he goes for him giving Reiner a sorry smile.

The game goes on, people are staring to become drunk slowly but surely. Eren is the first to get to ten lives and he’s already tipsy by then and clumsy in his action.

His state is reflected in his playing which makes him go down pretty fast and Jean keeps telling him to keep his shit together or he was going to get brought down with him and that’s exactly what happened.

Eren starts wandering around, the ten tequila shots getting to him, making conversation with Armin and laughing whenever Jean curses or dies which was pretty often because his downfall comes fast and all his sixteen last lives disappear in less than ten minutes.

He starts to be too drunk to play and towards the end Eren begins bothering him, he keeps bumping his arm, messing with the controller, tickling him. All he wants is for the game to end and to humiliate him as much as he was by being the first looser but he looks a bit too much on Jean even if it did not mean anything.

After an intense match between Connie and Reiner, cheers ringing through the room, the latter reaches his final life and to Sasha, Armin and Bertholt’s greatest joy.

Connie finishes with eleven lives left even though he had let Reiner take all the hits during the whole match to protect himself, a smart move coming from such a reckless individual.

So in the end everyone is pretty much drunk and things are getting a bit crazy on Christa and Ymir’s side people calling out to tell them to get a room.

Eren gazes in his cup and has an idea “Hey guys how about a Never Have I Ever?”

Reiner whistles “Wow where did that come from?”

“I dunno I just had a flash and it seemed like a good idea!” Eren starts chuckling for no reason.

“All right guys! Then everyone we’re moving to the living room, we’ll need space for this shit!” Bertholt says.

“Yeah a circle is not a small as we could think it is.” Jean comments.

“Hmm people I need some air so could we please go outside and I also would like to see the stars in the sky.” Christa gives a sorry smile full of wonder.

“Outside it is my lil’ bunny! But I ain’t sure we’ll be able to see them stars darling.” Ymir kisses Christa’s cheek. “Everyone move your ass we don’t have all night!”

The whole group goes outside and sits down on the grass next to the pool forming a big circle. Jean insists on seating next to Mikasa and with a little help from Eren she agrees to sit next to Jean but she has to be only one person away from Eren which leads him to seat next to Jean to their greatest deception, Ymir had already taken the other spot next to Mikasa. Marco has no choice but to sit next to Sasha and Bertholt.

 After a few whispers exchanged between Eren and Armin, the former pushes the blond boy to explain the rules because he’s the most structured one of them all and he’s the less drunk or at least the one that acts the less like it.

“I’d like to explain the rules so they are no misunderstandings”. Everyone cut their conversations short to listen to Armin.

“First instead of the 10 usual fingers we’ll have one more because of the number of people and because we’re weird.” He gets a few ‘yeah’ and ‘good idea’ of agreement as well as ‘you go Armin’.

“Another thing would be that the one that tells the never have I ever chooses someone to tell the story of how it happened to one of the people that drank from their glass.”

“Alright then let’s get the game going!” Eren screams right after his best friend finished his explaining.

Bertholt gets up and puts one of the tequila bottles in the middle of the circle and starts spinning it. After turning a few times it stops on Mikasa who murmurs “Oh shit” through her breath. After little thought she announces:

“Never have I ever gotten a boner, that was noticed, in public. Oh yeah by the way it has to be because of something or should I say someone, not a random boner.”

“Nice start Mikasa! We’re gonna bring those boys down!” Ymir cheered.

Five cups are lifted and drank from: Connie, Reiner, Marco, Eren and Jean.

“I’d like to hear Connie’s story.”

Connie started, slurring some of his words “Awesome! Thanks Mika! Sooooo yeah that one time in class I was gonna pass an oral and you know how people say to relieve stress picture everyone in your class naked…”

Sasha cut in, chuckling “Oooo I see were this is going!”

Someone else chimes in “Wait in what grade were you?”

“Hmm I dunno I think it was 7th grade Jean but whatever we don’t care. The point’s that I had a reaaaaally sexy sub that day cuz in 7th grade well our girls were pretty but not all that sexy! So yeah I turned to look at my teacher before starting and imagined her naked and I started picturing her in inconvenient situations where she was really hot… and a small boner came up!”

Everyone starts laughing or chuckling embarrassedly.

“Wait guys the worst part is that it was actually seen by everyone in the class and the teacher asked me to leave…. Never got to do that oral…”

“Nooow I know how to escape a presentation! Just get an awkward bony and all your problems are gowne!” Eren comments, slurring his words.

“Except the loss of your god damn pride” Jean retorts.

“Awesome story Connie! Can’t believe that happened to you… actually I can but anyways next!” After finishing her sentence Sasha gets up to spin the bottle that lands on Reiner.

“Never have I ever listened to One D.” Eren snickers at the Reiner’s choice of words and whispers to Jean “More like No D!” and they both burst out laughing. The others look at them, wondering what happened but just move on after seeing Marco drink.

“Oh my god… Marco actually listened to one D!” They all start laughing and Eren and Jean were now clutching their sides whispering about Marco being gay as hell and getting the D. Reiner calms himself down and asks Marco to tell his story.

“Well… hum… you see … this is really embarrassing…” Marco is blushing and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Spit it out sugah!” Ymir shouts and the others cheer him on.

“Oh okay well I actually discovered One Direction not so long ago when my sister left her IPod music on and I found it catchy for some reason. I don’t know what came over me but I entered her room and started dancing to the music. Since then I’ve been hung up on their music.”

Reiner whistles, “Wow man that is weird. If you like them then okay but … wow”

“They’re actually good, you should try and listen to them.”

“Oh hell no! There is no way I’m gonna get my ears scorched by their singing.” Jean says, Bertholt nods in agreement and ads

“No thank you I really don’t enjoy their music.” The girls are watching the guys bicker while snickering about them being idiots. They surprisingly didn’t join the conversation about the singing group.

Once again the bottle starts spinning and lands on Jean, Eren groans at that outcome while his rival smirks.

“My time to shine! Soooo never have I ever met someone as annoying as Eren!” Enthusiasm drips from his voice and his expression slowly goes from proud to surprised to disappointed to ‘what the fuck’ as everyone except Marco takes a swig of their drink. “Would someone please explain who in the hell could be as annoying as Jaeger?”

“You Kirstein and I think you’re even more annoying than me!” Eren smiles, way too happy that Jean’s idea backfired on him. The rest of them nod leading to a broken Jean.

“Aw poor baby we still love you though and Eren too!” Sasha comments.

At that he lightens up and they forget about it, the rest of the game goes on with other never have I evers such as seen the notebook, made out with a hot dog courtesy of Connie, slow danced with a guy which got Bertholt blushing after explaining that he had slow-danced with Reiner once. There was also found the end a rainbow from a dreamy Christa, gone a day without food given by an outraged Sasha when she found out that Armin had already done it, failed a class from the model student and seen the notebook.

Towards the middle of the game Marco, Mikasa and Armin left. Marco had gotten a call from his parents asking him to come home and Mikasa took the opportunity to go home and study a bit before going to sleep. She told Armin and Eren to come but he insisted on staying longer while Armin just went and went home with Mikasa.

They were walking because no one was in the state to drive. Mikasa tried to convince Eren to stay once again, just before leaving but he stood his ground saying that Jean would be there to protect him if he got in trouble. Mikasa agreed reluctantly and ordered Eren to text her when he left and they took their leave.

The game is coming to an end and Reiner, Jean and Eren having only one finger left while Ymir has two and the others even more. Eren has made it his goal to win by being the first to have no fingers even if the point of the game was the opposite.

The bottle spins yet another time to land on Reiner.

“Me again? I’ve been blessed by going twice.” He joked “So lets go with this: Never have I ever stripped when drunk.”

Ymir made a move and picks up her glass to drink, smirking while Christa looks at her blushing. No one else seems to take a sip of their glass and Eren, determined to beat Jean gets up on his shaky legs getting questioning looks from his friends.

He comes back after two minutes with a Jambox and looking for something on his phone, hoodie in hand. He sets the two items down and starts the song. The beat echoes in the garden while Eren gets in position right outside the circle so they can all look at him though Jean has to turn around to see anything.

Eren starts moving sensually even with the all the alcohol he has in his system. He moves his hips in circles while his hand explore his body, slowly, seductively, teasing the cheering audience by lifting just lightly his shirt while biting his bottom lip. He finally takes off the shirt revealing a lean and strong body with tanned skin.

He crouches to move back up slowly moving his hips his rhythm. His heated gaze lands on each of his friends, one after the other to finish with Jean. His breath hitches when he meets Eren’s eyes, getting lost in its pools.

Eren moves forward towards Jean swinging his hips and walking dramatically making Reiner snicker while Jean stares at Eren’s upper body, following a drop of sweat.

The dancer reaches Jean and starts giving him a small lap dance which is too much for Jean’s drunk mind to process, he’s in a daze not completely realizing what’s happening while his body slowly reacts to Eren’s performance.

The latter notices the small bulge in Jean’s pants and smirks devilishly while backing away taking his pants off, slowly. He steps out of the first leg and is taking off the second one when he looses balance being at the edge of pool and falls in the cold water.

The shock knocks him out and Jean snaps out of his daze at Sasha’s scream and sobers up when he realizes what’s happening. He gets up and jumps in the water after Eren without thinking. He swims towards the brunet and drags him out of the water panting under the group’s worried eyes and after checking for a heartbeat Jean lets out a relieved sigh.

The blond one asks for someone to bring him some towels and a blanket while Reiner carries Eren to one of the guest rooms.  Thankfully Eren’s pants had not fallen in the water so he has dry clothes, he just has to wake up and get dressed and they can go home.

 After taking the towels to dry himself, Jean tells the others to enjoy the rest of the party while he takes care of the brunet. He takes some time to think about telling Eren that he saved him but considers that he shouldn’t if not needed because he doesn’t want to be teased about it until the end of his days.

The others settle for a movie and start laughing at the comedy they’re watching while Jean starts to dry Eren’s body carefully. The towel glides against the brunet’s toned body, collecting the water droplets that dotted the tanned skin.

Jean takes the time to engrave the memory of this body in his mind. He isn’t really drunk anymore but his mind is still cloudy and confused from the rush of emotions and the shock of the little incident.

Then Eren stirs and the blond realizes what he had been doing and starts rubbing roughly wondering what was going on with him. Eren slowly wakes up and Jean speaks up:

“Hey sleeping beauty back from the land of the dead?”

“What? “ Eren remembers what had just happened “Oh yeah…” he then mumbles something about the towel hurting him and getting bruises. Jean apologizes sheepishly and slows down his movement.

“So are you okay. You freaked us out man, we thought you were gonna die!”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. And you can stop rubbing my body it’s dry.” Eren catches up on the fact that he’s almost naked, wearing only boxer briefs, that Jean is staring at his torso and he starts blushing. He asks hesitantly 

“H-Hey could …hmm… get some clothes… y-you know to cover up.” He swears internally at his stuttering and Jean smirks at him because the blush was just so adorable not realizing he had just been openly staring.

He gets up and takes Eren’s clothes to throw them to him. Eren catches them and starts putting his pants on, it involves some wiggling and pulling it up on his wet legs seems like a very hard task all of a sudden.

The brunet stands up, stumbles a bit, trips on his trousers that were still at his knees and braces himself for the fall but when it never comes and he opens his eyes to an annoyed Jean an expression of shock settles on his face.

“You’re so clumsy. Do you want me to dress you up asshole?” Jean smirks and Eren simply grins in response.

“Nah thanks I think I’ll be fine without your hands roaming on my body after all your eyes seem to already be doing the job dickwad.” Jean flushes and lifts Eren to his feet, he pats his back and turns around to give the brunet some privacy and to hide his blush from the other’s judgmental gaze.

“Yeah whatever, just hurry up, we have to leave.”

When Eren finally finishes getting dressed they exit the room, they all check on Eren and agree to never tell anything about it to Mikasa, they are to scared to face her wrath when she learn that her brother got hurt on their watch. Shivers run down their spines just by thinking about it.

Everyone waves them goodbye and they leave the house ready for a painfully long walk home. Jean starts freezing up after ten minutes, shivering every few seconds. Eren notices and takes off his sweater to give it to Jean. He looks at him, a bit shocked and doesn’t move for a little while.

“Are you gonna take it or what? We don’t want you freezing to death!” Jean reaches out to take the hoodie still hot from Eren’s body. He starts putting it on when the brunet stops him halfway. “Take off your shirt.”

“W-what? Why?” Jean blushes confused.

“Because it’s wet and you’re gonna catch a cold if you keep it on asshole.”

“Oh.” Jean’s eyes widen in realization “Thanks I guess.” He puts the sweater; thankfully it’s a baggy one so it fits Jean.

“Don’t break it and don’t even think about taking my favorite hoodie home with you. I want to see it again someday.”

Jean ignores that comment and puts the hood on and starts walking again, he can feel the soft fabric rubbing on his skin, the heat that had come from Eren and his smell. All of this is making Jean dizzy and he starts walking faster to hide his blush and his embarrassment.

It's his favorite hoodie and he lent it to him because he could get sick, Jean looses himself in the warmth of the article of clothing. 

The brunet looks at him with a questioning look at the increase of speed then shrugs and catches up to his friend.

Eren grins at the sight, it’s entertaining for him to see Jean, his rival, wearing his clothes and even exciting but he pushes those unreasonable thoughts to the back of his mind.

 

[X]

 

Eren is sleeping peacefully under the covers, his limbs taking all the space given by the queen bed when suddenly the sound of a blaring alarm rings throughout his round. He sits up, screaming bloody murder.

A dizzy spell and a sharp pain in his head follow, he falls back on his pillow, groaning and complaining about it being too damn early to wake up and cursing Mikasa for buying such a loud alarm because he was a heavy sleeper.   

He tries to figure out why his head is hurting so much and why his ears are ringing. He gets up pondering about what could have happened last night.

"Ouch"

Eren's eyes widen in shock, where had that voice come from. The ground? He looks down and under his foot he sees a sleepy Jean, scowling at Eren. What was Jean doing in his room? On the floor?

That's when the memories of last night came rushing back to him. Jean had accompanied him to his home and then he had invited, more like forced, Jean to stay over because it was too dangerous to be walking out alone and as much as he claims to hate the horse face he still cares about his safety.

They ended up falling on the bed, exhausted, not paying attention to the fact that they were falling asleep next to their sworn enemy.

After remembering all of this Eren finally takes his foot of off Jean, gets down in a crouch next to him wondering how the alarm hadn't woken him, smirks and speaks very loudly:

"Good morning horse face! Rise in pain asshole!” His grin widens “So did you sleep well mate?" All this said in a cheerful tone.

He groans, "Shut up Jaeger, I think that my brain just exploded and I just went deaf.” He opens his eyes to glare at Eren, which isn’t very convincing considering the fact that they’re bloodshot and half opened “You're a real bitch, keeping me from sleeping and then waking me up with that loud, cheerful and annoying voice of yours when I have a fucking hangover!" Jean counters in an angry and groggy tone.

"How did you end up on the floor anyways?" 

"You kicked me out of bed in your fucking sleep!" Jean explains his voice slow and angry.

Eren brushes the information aside, he doesn't put any thoughts to it, it's nice to know that he even kicks Jean's ass while sleeping.

"Well we're going to be late for class, sleeping pony. You don't want to be late on your second day, do you now." This time he said it in an amused sultry voice in order to keep having fun with the guest.  

"How are you okay and not on your bed agonizing in pain? You were more drunk than me yesterday and you're all chirpy and as annoying as usual now." Jean asks.

"Dunno, it's always been like that, my head hurts a bit though, my body feels sluggish and man my limbs are so sore but I don't feel like throwing up. You still need to get up!"

"Later, five more minutes."

"No way. I don't want to be late because of your stupid ass" Eren takes Jean's arms and starts lifting him up to his feet "You are so heavy!"

"Then put me down and let me suffer in peace and quiet."

Finally standing up Jean lets himself fall in the brunet's arms not being able to stand on his shaky legs yet.

"Kirstein, don't drop like a fucking deadweight, you're crushing me". Eren complains angrily, he too just woke up and he's feeling a bit lightheaded and weak so he really can't hold Jean's body and when he feels like he's going to collapse Jean stands on his own and starts walking towards the door. 

Eren follows him and soon they're eating breakfast with an annoyed Mikasa who scowls at Jean questioning Eren on why he's here and she misunderstands the situation completely so the two guys end up shaking their heads in embarrassment, blushing and telling Mikasa that it definitely is not like that. Jean came in their house because it was too dangerous, there was nothing behind it is what they explain to her. 

Jean goes back to his usual self of courting Mikasa and failing horribly while Eren looks at the scene, disgusted and annoyed in a possible relationship between his sister and horse face, that would be the end of him and the asshole is not worth of his sister.

He does not want them together, still being wary and scared of their inexistent relationship that has no chances of actually happening. He wonders why…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...done. Thanks for reading  
> hope you can take the time to point out the flaws and all the mistakes in my writing. I felt like this chapter was kinda weird, (when i wrote it i had never been drunk before so it might not be spot on) Sorry  
> I love comments and all that can be offered so please help me :3  
> Next chapter is definitely gonna be Eren and Levi center, at least at the first part but I'm don't know how much time it'll take me to update. I'm currently focusing on my other story and I'm not having time for this one but I'm definitely not dropping it, it'll just take me a long while :/


End file.
